


If it works it ain't stupid

by Ookomix



Series: The mighty little mage and his lion [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy, Fluff, I feel like I have to write it twice., I've never written so much tags, Lothar is a troll, M/M, NO. ONE. DIES, assassination attempt, happy end, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar finds out there's murderers in the castle, and their target is Anduin. But he can't let that happen. </p><p>An angsty story with a happy ending, and a commander who can't stop himself from being the biggest moron in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the deal. You will encounter a huge amount of stress and angst if I don't say it again.  
> It's a story about a murder. But no one dies, no matter what it looks like.  
> Forgive my mistakes and have a great time reading this piece of trash!

Khadgar is used to read all the time. He can spend an entire day without getting his nose out of his books. Of course, those days are not the funniest, but he doesn't mind.

People do.

Especially when Khadgar wanders in the corridors of the castle, still reading, not paying attention to where he goes.

Today is one of those days when everyone has to dodge the young mage in order to avoid a catastrophe, the servants of the Queen trying to do their business without colliding with Khadgar. When they end up yelling at him, all he does is mumbling “oops”, “sorry” or “good day to you too”, his nose still in his ancient volume. For all those who think ancient common tongue is easier to understand than ancient Dwarf, well, they never had to decipher such an awful handwriting.

After a timeless wandering in the castle, Khadgar finally manages to translate what he's looking for. With a big smile he raises his head from his book and... blinds himself with the magic light near him. Aouch. Why is this thing here? Khadgar looks around him. His eyes widen in shock.

“... Where am I??” he gasps.

He never saw this part of the castle, it looks like a dark maze. And, of course, he has no idea where he comes from.

This looks bad.

Closing his book, Khadgar finally pays attention to where he goes, and tries to guess where he is. No windows, it must be underground. So, all he has to do is to find stairs, right? Taking a random turn, he meanders in the cold, dark labyrinth, his little light by his side. But he knows he's not lucky enough to hope to find a exit with random wandering.

After what seems like hours, nothing leads Khadgar to a possible way out, and he eventually gives up. He's going to die here. Alone. In the dark. Anduin will look for him everywhere but here, and he will rot under the castle. _Here lies the new Guardian of Azeroth, too stupid to think of teleporting out of here._

Teleportation.

Of course, he can get out of the maze! He's not good at teleporting, but he did manage to port a golem right onto a demon, once. He can try with himself. Minus the demon. He just has to think about the castle, the royal courtyard, and he can go there, can't he? He searches in his pocket for a chalk, nothing is better than a good old drawn spell, and, of course, it's the moment his light spell chooses to stop. Khadgar, in pitch black, shudders and curses in his breath. But as he's about to summon a new light, footsteps resound in the narrowed corridors, breaking the silence, and a bright light casts shadows in the walls. Repressing a startled squeak, the young mage disappears behind the corner and peeks from his hidden spot.

It's a shadowy figure with a torch, hidden under a dark hood, and Khadgar can only find this person particularly cliché... and up to no good. As Khadgar wants to reveal himself to this stranger he hears another person down the maze, and he decides to stay hidden for the time being. He smells conspiracy. Making himself scarce, Khadgar holds back his breath and listens.

“Everything is in place, as you requested. It's only a matter of time, and it will go accorded to your plan,” the first stranger says with a female voice.

“What about the young mage?” the other asks, a man, and Khadgar _knows_ this voice, he just can't... _fucking..._ replace it! “He's still in the castle, he's too close to the royal family and he can take down our plans.”

“The _mage_? I don't think so. We can't kill him yet, it would jeopardize the whole thing. But don't assume we didn't take measures against him.”

“I see.”

The maze is silent for a minute, Khadgar has his hands against his mouth to hide his now shaky breath. He has to warn Anduin. He's about to leave the place as quietly as possible when the man speaks again, and Khadgar decides to stay.

“What about the commander?”

“Him,” the woman sneers. “We don't need him. He's too much of a threat to your plans. But it will be easy, he's overwhelmed by his work, he'll make a mistake, and we'll be here for this moment. He will die, I guarantee it. And he won't see it coming.”

Only the wall prevents Khadgar from falling and revealing his presence. There's murderers in the castle. How much? Why? What do they want? Composing himself, Khadgar lets the two figures leave the place. He's afraid taking them down now can compromise the plan and lead to something much worse. Right? That's what he's afraid of. Yes.

When the light disappears and the silence takes place, the mage lets himself sink on the floor, shaken. He should have done something, but he was paralyzed. Someone wants to attack the royal family.

Someone wants Anduin dead.

 

Without thinking about it, Khadgar draws the teleportation runes with magic, his chalk completely forgotten in his hand, and he appears the front courtyard of the castle. Damn. Still very far from Anduin. The two guardsmen in front of the door jump and catch their weapons, startled. Khadgar doesn't pay attention to them and enters the castle as fast as he can.

“Hey, you can't enter like that!” One of the guards shouts, and it's the last thing he says before he starts bleating and running around like an idiot... Well, a stupid sheep, Khadgar tells himself.

“I'm sorry, but it's urgent!” the mage apologizes, letting the other guard alone with his _sheeped_ partner. Huh, he's not even sorry, but Khadgar's sure he will hear about it for ages.

He runs like mad in the corridors, looking for his lion, hoping he still have time before the murderers strike. He has to find Anduin.

He finally finds him in the war room, talking with a bunch of... Of... the mage doesn't even care. Breathless, disheveled, Khadgar leans against the door and tries to recompose himself, his cheeks and neck red with the effort and the most absolute embarrassment. He's the center of the attention. Great. He should have seen this coming. Making a few steps towards the huge table in the middle of the room, Khadgar tries to find his words, still out of breath.

“An... ah, Commander!”

“Woah, take a breath, you're going to pass out,” Lothar mocks him with a mischievous smile.

“I... I must speak to y-you. Arh... It's about an urgent matter.”

“Oh,” Anduin simply answers. “Stormwind level matter?”

“Guardian level matter...”

With this simple sentence, Khadgar knows he has all of Anduin's attention. The commander dismisses everyone but the mage. When they're finally alone, Khadgar approaches Anduin who now shows deep concern.

“What's happening? Is it still the Fel? Is there another portal?”

“No, not at all,” Khadgar reassures him with a shake of his head, and he takes his time to catch his breath. “I lied. It's not _Guardian_ _level_ matter. But it's important, and I can't trust the men who were with you.”

Anduin looks at him a moment, then he sits on the table, more at-ease.

“So, what's happening, spell-chucker? Have you been attacked by an evil volume or something? Oh, is it something embarrassing?”

“Stop it, Anduin, that's not funny, someone wants to kill you!”

And Anduin has the most unexpected reaction ever.

“Yes, so, what? Of course some people want to kill me.”

“... Come again?”

“I mean, I'm officially the Regent Lord. I'm on the throne, _officially_ , until Varian is in age to be crowned.”

“It's not th—what?” Khadgar falls speechless.

He never thought about it. He thought it was still Taria, and only her, until Varian's coronation. But _Anduin_? 'King' of Stormwind?

His face must be hilarious, because by the time Khadgar comes back from his thoughts, Anduin is laughing so much he's crying. Again. Khadgar crosses his arms and pouts. He doesn't see what's funny in the situation.

“Hey, don't pout,” Anduin says between two laborious breathes, still amused.

He catches the mage and makes him come closer, right into his arms, and Khadgar lets himself fall against Anduin's chest. He knows Anduin is cuddly only with him, and it suits him perfectly.

“I know people want the royal family dead, it's common courtesy from the enemies,” the soldier states. “No need to die of stress for that. Now, tell me, why are you sure there's a conspiracy right now?”

“I heard them,” Khadgar explains. “Two of them, talking about plans against the Royal Family, and getting rid of me because I was too close to the Royals. I... know one of them but I can't remember. They were talking about _killing you_.” The mage frees itself from Anduin's embrace and looks at the soldier with fiery eyes. “Do you believe me, now?”

Anduin sighs. “Two of them, huh? There's not enough evidence to know who wants to murder me, Khadgar. And, frankly, I don't care! I'm DROWNING in work! Between my new duties _and_ my Commander's duties, and now they want me to be the head of the Alliance! I _can't_ care about some evil scum who wants me dead, I just don't have enough time for that. By the Light, I barely have enough time at all!”

“So you're going to let me d— ” Khadgar can't finish his sentence before Anduin's hand slams his lips shut. Khadgar struggles to free himself from Anduin, but he can't, so he frowns at him, his look darting thousands of death promises. Then he realizes. Anduin is listening to something, his pale and beautiful blue eyes scanning the room. He mouthes _“Don't talk plans. Not now, not here_ ” towards Khadgar, and the mage nods, understanding the silent order. Finally, Anduin lets go of him, and Khadgar dusts his clothes and backs away a little.

“Just, be careful, okay?” Khadgar pleads the older man, intermingling their fingers as he steps closer to Anduin again.

“Alright, alright,” Anduin sighs, and he lays a kiss on Khadgar's knuckles before he lets go of him. “I'll see what I can do. Stop worrying.”

Khadgar nods and leaves the room. He's not done, yet. The young mage walks in the corridors with a quick pace, silent, his book and his spells completely forgotten. He can't act in broad daylight, he doesn't know enough to stop this _plan_. At least not yet. But he can't let it happen.

These people think he's dangerous. Good.

They are right.

 


	2. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar plans the plans and he intents to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I expected. Let's see this chapter as a transition, right?  
> enjoy !

Khadgar's slumber is interrupted by the creaking of his door. Used to sleep with an eye open, the young mage prepares himself to fight back the intruder from his bed, but he fortunately recognizes Anduin's gait before a spell is cast. Khadgar summons a magic light and props himself up on his elbows to look at his soldier. He has not spoken to Anduin in days, he was too busy looking for something to stop the assassins, but he has kept an eye on him, though. He doesn't want to be overtaken by the assassination attempt.

“It's the middle of the night, isn't it? Why are you still up and awake, Anduin? Did you forget how to sleep?”

“Maybe,” Anduin replies with a chuckle. He comes next to Khadgar and settles on the large bed. “I thought about what you said.”

“Yeah, so did I! Look!” Khadgar tries to catch the sheets scattered on the desk near his bed, but Anduin stops him, his hand shackling his wrist with ease. Khadgar throws an alarmed look to Anduin, but the older man simply sprawls on the bed and draws Khadgar to him, looking at the ceiling. If the mage is not reassured, he allows himself to relax against the commander's larger frame.

“I thought about what you said,” Anduin starts again after a silence. “I did some investigation, and I have my suspicions. But.”

“But?” Khadgar whispers, looking up to meet Anduin's eyes. They're so full of fondness it hurts.

“I think you're right, don't get me wrong. Like you said, it's about the Royal Family. But this plan... It's against my sister, and against Varian. We're just obstacles that need to be out of the way. And obviously, they don't want you dead, yet.”

“I think I know what you're trying to say, and I think I won't appreciate it.”

“Well, as long as I'm alive the real culprit, and I bet it's nobility, won't risk to show themselves. And I highly doubt your magic will be enough to stop them, if they know you're a threat. Do you see where I'm going?”

Khadgar stays silent. He doesn't want to talk about this possibility. He perfectly understands where Anduin goes. But it's too much to ask.

“You will _not_ play as a bait.” Khadgar hisses, trying to hide the sudden catch in his throat. “I won't let you do it.”

“Well, we don't have much of a choice, or else we'll never find out who wants me dead. You won't find the answers to this one in your precious library, bookworm. So, I want you to protect Varian and Taria, and I want you to let me take care of myself. Deal?”

“Nope,” Khadgar replies, and he lifts himself up to straddle Anduin. “I can't believe you ask me to agree with a plan where you can die.”

“I CAN'T die, it's MY plan, damn it! For the Light's sake, will you trust me, or do I have to jail you somewhere until I find the conspirator?”

Not enough. The mage is immunized to the commander's roars. Khadgar leans over Anduin and places his hands near the soldier's head, his fingers playing with the long brown locks.

“Promise me, Anduin. Promise me you won't die with your stupid plan. I don't want to bury you.”

Anduin's frown turns into a fond smile and he places a hand on Khadgar hip, the other resting on the mage's neck. He brings Khadgar closer to him and captures his lips in a bruising kiss the younger man is happy to provide. It's so real, so _alive_ , what they have. Khadgar can't imagine himself all alone in this room, without Anduin by his side to tease him with his books or snapping his researches from his hand to carry him to bed when he's about to fall asleep on the desk. He can't picture himself without Anduin's hands on him, without his voice, hoarse with lust, purring sweet non-sense to his ears every time they have sex. For the past months Khadgar was at this man's side, looked at him as he was hiding his pain, as he led his armies to protect his kingdom. Anduin's not easy to deal with. He's a warrior who forgot how to live without fighting. But he's all Khadgar has, and the mage doesn't intend to let him die too soon.

Anduin breaks the kiss, and Khadgar's frustrated groan is answered by a chuckle.

“You know you'll eventually have to bury me, right? We're still twenty years apart, and it's not to my advantage,” Anduin laughs. “But I promise. I won't die because of this stupid assassination attempt. Will you protect Taria and her children?”

“Yes,” Khadgar answers immediately. “Yes I'll protect them.”

Anduin kisses him again, and Khadgar slides from where he is, only to lay closer to the other man.

“Can you stay? Only for the night, it's all I need.” Khadgar asks.

Anduin replies only with a smile as he draws the mage against him. Khadgar closes his eyes and lets himself be soothed by Anduin's presence as he drifts in a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 _Of course_ when he wakes up he's alone. Khadgar sighs and stretches himself in the bedsheets, letting the numbness of the night leave his body. He has a lot to do today, but he'd rather spend the whole morning in bed with a book and forget about all this.

We can't have it all.

Abandoning the comfort of his bed, the young mage catches his books and scrolls and goes to the garden where he knows he will find Taria and her children. Probably not Anduin, though. It's been ages since this one actually stopped for breakfast.

Despite the hour the temperature is fresh and nice, and the flowers of the early spring charge the air with a strong and pleasant scent, their bright colors enlightening the white stones of the terrace. Taria looks up from the table when Khadgar's close enough, and her motherly smile makes him blush.

“Your Highness,” he salutes with a respectful bow. “I'm sorry to bother you in the morning.”

“You're bothering no one, dear,” she replies instantly. “Would you like to sit with us, share our breakfast?”

Khadgar stands awkwardly in the garden for a few minutes before he eventually nods and comes closer. Even after all this time he feels unworthy of Taria's friendship. Which is a bit of a shame, because he's not less than the Royal Archmage. Sitting next to the Queen, the young man talks briefly with the children before he reports his attention on Taria.

“Have you seen Anduin?” he asks shyly, and Taria's smile grows larger like every time she hears Khadgar say her brother's first name.

“I have, indeed. Very early this morning. He said he had some things to do, and he left the castle. He told me you'd come to see me. So what can I do for you my Royal Archmage?”

“It's very simple, actually. I...,” he hesitates a moment, then finds his words. “I am concerned for your safety, my Queen. Yours and your children's.”

Taria puts a pastry in his hands, and Khadgar looks at it with confusion. Has she listened to what he said? He's about to apologize again when she starts talking.

“Anduin sent you, didn't he?”

“What? No! Yes. But...” he sighs. “We are _both_ concerned, even if there's nothing to... worry about for the time being. But I swear it's not _just_ your brother getting paranoid. Please? I won't intrude your life. I'll just.. You won't even know I'm here. Please, trust me?”

Taria eats in silence, and Varian throws concerned looks at Khadgar who gives him his most reassuring smile. The young prince is far from stupid, but he's slowly entering his uncle's path. Outspoken and reckless.

“Mother? I think Khadgar is waiting for an answer. You can't ignore the Royal Archmage.”

“Eat. Both of you,” Taria insists. “We'll talk about this after you have a proper meal, Khadgar.”

The mage blushes again, it's kind of a habit in the woman's presence, and he nods quickly, sinking his teeth in the little pastry. Oh, it's pure sin, he has a sweet tooth and hasn't really eaten in _days_ , too caught up in his investigations. In silence, eating as much as he can, Khadgar listens to the royal family, makes the children laugh, and tries to forget his fear for Anduin's life. He made a promise. Besides, Anduin's very capable of taking care of himself.

It's only after having eaten his weight in sugar that Khadgar starts his mission. With the entire castle to secure, it will take days, and he has to be discreet and careful if he doesn't want the conspirators to notice. But it's fine. He can do it. Varian, now curious about what can worry both his uncle and the mage, becomes Khadgar's assistant in the castle protection, and Khadgar finds it relieving, to have someone to work with. With people, he acts like this conspiracy is forgotten. With Anduin, he hides his concern. With Varian, he secures the castle. Repeat. For days. And each time he switches the masks, he feels his resolution strengthen. No matter what happens, Taria and her children will be safe. He just hopes he won't have to avenge the commander's death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for what's going to follow.


	3. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think you can be prepared to anything.  
> But in reality you can't. It's impossible. Khadgar learns it the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The last part. The assassination attempt.  
> Brace yourselves.

Khadgar promised he won't try to stop the assassination attempt until they know who's the bastard behind it. It has been... delicate. One mistake and it's gone forever. And the conspirator stayed well hidden. Khadgar still hasn't recognized the voice he heard in the maze, yet. There was no other choice but to wait for them to show up.

So when the muting trap Khadgar found but didn't remove activates itself, he acts surprised. When the two soldiers at the door of the almost empty throne's room fall dead, he grits his teeth but stays where he is, at Varian's side. When all the exits are shut and the Royal Family is locked up in it, he surrenders. But when he sees the blade of the assassin slide between the plates of Anduin's armor to aim for the heart, and the blood... all this blood... Khadgar's mouth opens in a silent scream, and all his resolutions crumble in a pile of ruins. The Regent Lord of Stormwind hits the ground without even trying his best to protect himself.

Fuck Anduin's plan. Khadgar knows he should have done something. Anything.

He should have saved Anduin.

 

[earlier that day]

 

“It'll be fine, spell-chucker. No one needs you to panic. We already talked about that.”

Khadgar looks up from the crumpled scroll he's holding in his restless hands. Anduin is smiling. He's never stressed or afraid, is he? With a sigh, the mage reluctantly releases his mistreated manuscript and sits on the desk.

“I took care of everything,” he states with a little voice. “If something happens in the private quarters, like... I don't know, someone who's not invited _by me_ entering the rooms, any room, he'll be trapped and immobilized. I couldn't do that to the throne's room, for obvious reasons, but there's plenty of traps Varian and I have placed, and the young prince knows how to use them. They placed silencers in the throne's room but I'm prepared. I didn't deactivate them because if they notice something it'll b—”

Anduin shuts him up with a fiery kiss and Khadgar clings onto the commander's shirt to deepen the touch, having completely forgotten what he was just saying.

“Stop worrying, I said,” Anduin demands between chaste kisses. “You did everything right, and if something happens we'll deal with it. Do you understand?”

Khadgar nods absently against him, his mind filled with concern. Lifting his head, he looks at the older man, seeking any trace of worry. But he finds none. Anduin just looks... exhausted. He never stopped looking tired since the start of the war, but now it's clearly visible: He's killing himself with work. Khadgar lets go of his soldier after a last embrace.

“I'm still sure your idea is a stupid idea.”

“We made a deal. Don't you _dare_ denying it.”

“Fine, fine,” Khadgar concedes. “I won't. But about your assassina—”

“My murder, my problem,” the commander interrupts him again. “Your king's safety is your concern, my little mage, try to stay focused. Varian is the heir to the throne, and the only one who needs to be protected. He's the one you'll serve all your life.”

And with a last kiss and these very reassuring words Anduin leaves the room and Khadgar behind. It doesn't help. But Khadgar takes his staff anyway and follows Anduin to the throne's room to assure Varian's safety.

 

Grievances' days are the WORST. There's always too much people, too much strangers and a lot -like, a _lot_ \- of opportunities. With the war raging at the door, every peon is afraid and needs something, and there's only the Royal Guards, since all the other soldiers are busy... well... surviving. Khadgar makes himself scarce in the shadow of the throne where Varian sits and listens. Taria is seating near her son, and Anduin is leaning against one of the columns of the great room. It's Varian's first day of hearing complaints from the people. He tries not to look too bored, and Taria is here to help him understand what awaits him as the heir of Stormwind's king. It must remind him everyday the fact that his father has been killed by a Horde of monsters, and that his heritage is ravaged by war. Khadgar can only have sympathy for Varian. With all those days with the prince, scouting the castle to make sure the conspirators can't get away, they ended up friends. Huh.

Khadgar spends the whole day behind the throne, a book on his hands and his staff near him. When the last subject leaves the throne room, Khadgar closes his book and stretches himself, sore from having been in the same position for too long. And that's when he feels it. The muting trap. His magic is tingling in his veins and he feels captive in his own body. The feeling is not unknown, but damn it's still very unpleasant. Acting surprised, Khadgar grips his staff and puts his hand on Varian shoulder, only to see in front of them the two guards of the room falling dead by treacherous daggers. The sound of Anduin drawing his sword to fight sings in the air. At the same time, other shadowed figures shut the front and side doors of the place, and Taria gasps with a shock, her hand in her sleeve to grab her knife. And a grunt of pain resounds in the room. Both Varian and Khadgar turn their head towards Anduin, and Khadgar opens his mouth in horror.

The commander, the Regent Lord, drops his weapon in a loud _clang_ against the stones on the ground, and he brings his hand to his ribs to try uselessly to stop the blood from flowing out of his body. The assassin draws the dagger out of Anduin's body, the angle deadly between the metal plates of the armor, and pushes him forward. Anduin hits the ground stained with blood and stops moving. And that's when Taria starts screaming. When she begins to run to her brother, one of the assailant catches her by the arm and brings her back to the throne, insensitive to her shouting and crying. She plants her dagger in his arms, and he hits her with violence.

“Now, now, that's no way to treat a Queen,” a voice says from the side of the room.

Khadgar moves to be in front of Varian and prevents him from moving. The squirming kid doesn't make this easy, but Khadgar manages to calm him down a little, his shaky fingers firmly restraining the prince's wrist. The man who talked, one of Stormwind's noble, Khadgar doesn't remember his name, walks to the center of the room in the greatest composure, accompanied by a soldier. Khadgar can now remember the voice of the man in the maze. The Lieutenant Bradock. One of Anduin's most trusted men. He should have seen this coming, how did he manage to forget his _fucking_ voice?! The man looks at the assassin still near Anduin. The assassin checks for the commander's pulse, then nods.

“He's dead,” she says, and Khadgar recognizes her from the Castle's underground. Still her voice is slightly different, but he doesn't really care. She just killed his lover.

“Good,” the nobleman replies before he comes closer to Taria, still at a respectful distance. “Then we can talk between sensible people, my Queen. No offense, but your brother is kind of... heathen.”

Taria huffs and tries to free herself from her captor, her soft features now turned in a mask of rage and hate.

“You KILLED my brother, your Regent Lord, and you expect me to _talk with you_?! Have you lost your mind, Sir Orsion?!? I will have you beheaded in front of the castle!! Do you hear me well?!”

“Oh, I'm sure you won't. I have your lovely daughter removed from her lesson with her tutor, and she's in my hands until you hear me.”

Khadgar hears Varian gasp behind him, and he squeezes his wrist to reassure him. He himself made sure nothing could happen to the little girl, she's heavily protected. It's more likely the noble didn't know that. Neither does Taria. With a look of utter shock in her eyes, the Queen goes still and lets herself be seated on her throne. Khadgar does not move either, still shielding the young prince, and too shocked to move or cry.

“Now that I have everybody's attention,” Sir Orsion says, “I have the great pleasure to ask you, my Queen... Will you marry me?”

It's fortunate Khadgar doesn't have his voice, because he would have break into hysterical laughter. Taria goes stiff, her eyes widening in shock.

“ You are insane,” she whispers with a shaky voice. “That's the only explanation.”

“I want the city, my dear Taria Wrynn. I want it, and now that's the throne is vacant and the realm is deep in a war no one asked for, I can have it. Asking for your hand after the Regent Lord's mysterious death would have attracted suspicions. But here? He died in a conspiracy against the whole Royal Family. _I_ came with the _future Commander Bradock_ here to save you from this horrible murder, but I was too late to save our Regent Lord. Can you see it? You'll have to, because it will be the only explanation that will get out of this room.” His last sentence is directed to Khadgar, the young mage is still mute but his eyes scream his hate for him.

For the first time since the beginning of this nightmare Bradock opens his mouth to talk. He is settled next to Anduin's body and looks at his former commander with total indifference.

“If the Royal Archmage doesn't agree with the plan he can join his precious commander in the grave. It's up to him. And if he tries anything, everyone here dies.”

Taria turns her eyes filled with unshed tears at Khadgar. The young man grits his teeth then releases the prince's hand. He tightens his grip on his staff... and breaks the nose of the closest assassin with a swift movement. Before anyone in the room can move, Khadgar is already on Taria's captor, his staff dancing between his hands with ease. His arm stretches to reach the assailant's wrist with the head of his staff and hits it with precision, the bones giving up with a loud _crack._ Without a sweat Khadgar finds the enemy's throat. In seconds, two of the assassins are down. Taria takes advantage of the situation to grab her son's hand and get out of the mage's way.

“Kill him!!” the nobleman scream with horror. “Kill the mage now, he can't use his magic!!”

Like he _needed it_. Dodging one of the assassins, Khadgar hits the back of another's head and instantly comes back on the one who's trying to stab him. He parries the blade and gives a powerful counter attack, leaving behind him another unconscious body. Khadgar dances more than he fights, more at-ease with swift and precise attacks than with brutal strength. But he's not less deadly. His rhythm is steady and his aim, accurate. The wooden staff dances with him, its movements an extension to Khadgar's own, and every killer who tries to stop him ends the fight on the ground, his throat crushed and his bones broken. Khadgar feels his magic coming back, assumes Varian found the trap and managed to deactivate it but he doesn't really care. The nobleman is now hidden behind the last assassin remaining, the bitch who killed Anduin. Khadgar starts running towards them, ignoring the treacherous Lieutenant. He's going to burn them all until nothing is left from them.

“I'm going to kill you!” Bradock spits. He's about to draw his weapon when he stops dead in his movement, blood escaping his lips in thin streams.

“Oh, no you're not,” Anduin says behind him, a wicked smile lightening his bloody features.

Bradock manages a few steps away from his perfectly alive commander, confusion and agony mixing on his face. Anduin accords him a parody of a salute before the lieutenant falls dead.

No one but Anduin dares moving, the entire room seems stuck in time. Anduin dusts his blood stained clothes and turns to look at the noble.

“Well. Sir Orsion, you are under arrest for the murder of the Regent Lord and treason to the crown. And I don't know what's keeping me from punching you in the face for having proposed to my sister.”

The soldier's voice snaps Khadgar back to reality, and tears start shedding from the young mage's eyes. Anduin's alive. Alive and well. The assassin in front of Orsion catches the nobleman and forces him to kneel as she slides shackles on his wrists.

“What? What's this?! No, you were dead!” Orsion shouts. “How?!” he asks suddenly, turning his head to look at the assassin.

“Let me introduce to you our most effective spy, Andrea. You were so sure of you, you didn't even notice I had your agent replaced with mine. Oh, she's great at imitating voices, though.”

The woman gets rid of her hood and smiles at Anduin. Khadgar can't believe it. He just can't. Taria approaches the scene, her beautiful face now a mess of tears and red skin. She walks by Khadgar to get to her brother... And slaps him with violence.

“You are the worst, Anduin Lothar. The _worst_ , mark my words. You probably traumatized your nephew and our Archmage, just so you could have the last word in this. I _hate you_.”

Anduin brings his hand to his cheek and smiles at his sister.

“I wanted the conspirator to show himself. If I hadn't 'died' he wouldn't have. Besides I'm sure Khadgar and Varian are fine.”

“How?” Khadgar asks suddenly with a tiny voice, drawing everyone's attention. Varian grabs his hand, paler than a dead man.

“Well... the blood's not mine. I had a skin of animal's blood under my armor, and Andrea knew how to stab. All I had to do was pretend I was dead, and I must admit it's not the easiest job, but a hunter taught me how to feign death. I told you I couldn't die of my own plan, right?”

Khadgar nods silently, still shaken by the fight. With a flick of his hand he opens the doors, and soldiers enter the room with their weapon in hands, looking for anyone who'd try to escape. But all the enemies are on the ground. Anduin wipes the blood from his face and lets the guards do their job. He comes closer to Varian and Khadgar.

“You didn't even have to use the traps. That was brilliant, and you two acted well. I'm proud of you. Now, I think it's time to leave this place.”

Taria makes a sound of agreement behind him. She takes Varian's hand and they leave the throne's room, probably to check on the little princess. Khadgar sighs and looks at Anduin. He engraves the older man's features in his mind. His smile, his eyes... He almost lost him, today. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Lothar forces Khadgar to move towards the exit, leading him to the private quarters, and the mage lets him do it without a word. They find themselves on the empty corridors of the castle, the shouts of the guards and the noise of panic becoming distant.

“You managed to beat down every assassin by yourself without your magic, I'm kind of amazed. I told you you'd be great in hand-to-hand combat!”

Once again Anduin's voice breaks Khadgar's apathy, and without a warning the mage slams the soldier against the wall, immobilizing him with magic. Anduin's armored back hits the stones with a loud noise, and he lets out a grunt but he's smart enough not to try to free himself. In front of him, Khadgar is shining with magic, his eyes lost in the blue light that surrounds them.

“It's the last time you're doing something like this to me, Anduin Lothar,” Khadgar thunders with a voice he barely controls. “I swear, I _promise you_ I'll kill you myself if you do!! I... I can't...”

And as quickly as he magic has appeared it disappears in the air, and Anduin catches Khadgar before the mage can fall on his knees. This time it's sobs and whimpers that escape Khadgar's lips. He can't even see straight under the tears, he's emptied of energy, he feels like he's going to pass out. This one, it was too much. Way too much. Anduin settles them on the ground and wraps his arms around Khadgar who lets his head fall against his cuirass, still crying.

“Hey, Khadgar, it's okay, it's over,” Anduin soothes him gently, placing kisses in his hair. “I'm fine, you're fine. Everyone's fine.”

“D-d-don't ev... don't ev-ever d-do that ag... again...” Khadgar chokes out.

Khadgar has seen too many people die in a too short amount of time. He has not recovered from Medivh's death, and he still carries the weight of Anduin's grief, since the commander can't do it himself. He is not prepared to lose Anduin. It's a liability, he knows it, and he knows he'll eventually lose his lion in the battlefield. But he can't imagine it. He just can't. He's not ready to lose him. Khadgar's hand searches Anduin's, and the soldier intermingles their fingers.

“I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not today.”

Khadgar sighs in relief, the weight on his shoulder disappearing slowly. They stay like that a moment, enjoying the quietness around them, and each other's presence. Khadgar finally finds his voice, and he slaps Anduin.

“This guy was right, you're a barbarian. You're a damned orc, Anduin. A fucking damned orc.”

“Hey!” Anduin laughs, not offended by the punch. “In a couple of months we'll laugh about this, you'll see!”

“In your dreams, orc.”

It doesn't stop Anduin's giggles, and the soldier gets up without letting go of Khadgar who squeaks and throws his arms around the soldier's shoulders.

“Stop CARRYING ME like that!”

“In your dreams, spell-chucker. You _like_ it.”

Khadgar blushes and tightens his grip on Anduin who makes his way to the private quarters. The stress is gone, the young mage breathes better. He allows himself to smile on Anduin's shoulder, not minding the smell of blood and sweat that now surrounds them both. They still have to take care of the nobleman, and Anduin will have to struggle against his whole army, now that one of his lieutenant tried to kill him. But it's for later.

For now, all they have to do is to make sure Taria and her children are doing fine.

Oh, and eat. Khadgar badly wants to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't know what to say.  
>  I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
